


The Truth In Your Eyes

by Mike



Series: City Park Afternoons [5]
Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/pseuds/Mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons">City Park Afternoons</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prompt #11: Lie To Me</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Truth In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt #11: Lie To Me

The humidity laid heavily inside the cave, a rotten smell swirled around the soldiers.  
This is the place where they would never go willingly. But under the current circumstances they had no other choice.  
The further they went the more the alien "incubator" infested the old human made construction, and the more they knew their friend was already dead.

A cold, wet feeling on his arm woke Evan from his unconsciousness. He did not dare to open his eyes, afraid of what he would find.  
He desperately tried to think back at his last clear moments.  
They had came here to rescue a family, but in the heat of the fight an alien took him. And this feeling on his arm meant anything but good!

Suddenly he heard voices not far from where he was. Human voices. An old saying came to his mind: "Only the presence of another condemned means comfort in the last hour."  
With the extra strength this thought gave him he opened his eyes. What he found in front of him was worse than any nightmare. An open alien egg.  
Only in this moment the voice became familiar. He looked up at his comrade and friend with confusion and the slightest of hopes.

His friend's eyes told everything without a word, and the redemption came from the barrel of his gun.


End file.
